Manchando O Nome
by natsumisakamoto
Summary: .. A Akatsuki tem seus momentos... E...ESTÃO TODOS GRAVADOS NESSA FIC! -Ideias anil!- *imagina tudo azul* O.õ ? -fanfic postada em Nyah Fanfiction xD-


_**Akatsuki indo ao Futebol???**_

Akatsuki tem seus momentos...Então foram os 9 atras do minerão;Zetsu,Deidara,Sasori,Tobi,Pein,Konan,Kisame,Itachi,Kakuz e,Hidan

_**Hidan: **__Onde nois vamo sentar nessa *****?_

_**Pein: **__Você que escolhe oras._

_**Pessoa Alucinada: **__Ia lá!a torcida do flamengo fazendo barreira pra nois não vê._

_**Konan: **__Por isso odeio futebol._

_**Tobi:**__Futebol?Para mim era totó ao vivo =S_

_**Kisame: **__Decepção..._

_**Zetsu:**__Senta logo povo,já acharam que estavamos fazendo uma barreira..._

_**Hidan:**__manda esses FDP se f***_

_**Kakuzo:**__A boca!_

_**Pein –se sentando-**__Ele nunca vai parar de falar palavrão,virou rotina já,virou dever ele falar uma frase de dez palavras e nove serem palavão._

_A akatsuki senta tipo fazendo uma onda (aushuahsah,imagina)_

_**Pessoa Alucinada:**__ Ia lá,a torcida do flamengo fazendo "Onda" antes de começar o jogo._

_(aushuahs,nem é onda pra falar á verdade,é OLÂ* eu acho)_

_**Locutor: Estamos aqui no nosso jogo,vamos cantar o ino* (auhsuahs) nacional agora...**_

_**Hidan:**__P****,C*****,c**** anda logo com essa p***,ninguém merece hino nacional c****,odeio isso,p*** não gastei meu dinheiro pra escutar p*** de hino,vai tude se f*** também,e começa logo essa pu****de hino._

_**Todos:**__Oo_

_**Tobi:**__UAHSUHSUHAS!!!Hidan é uma mula!!! UHAUSHAUHSUAH!!!_

Todos: o.O

_**Pein:**__Não vai ter nada disso...QUANDO EU DOMINAR O MUNDO *risada maniaca*_

_**Zetsu: **__Mamae!Tô na tv! __**–aponta pro telão-**_

_**Deidara:**__Já passamos mico de mais,KATSU *explode o telão*_

_**Kakuzu:**__Ow,vão nos denunciar desse jeito._

_**Konan:**__Se Pein não conseguir dominar o mundo...NÃO VAI TER FUTEBOL!* risada maniaca*_

_**Kisame: **__COMO É GRANDE...MEU AMOR...POR VOCÊ!!!_

Todos: o.O

_**Sasori:**__VAI LOGO COM ESSE JOGO!_

_**Locutor:**__Bem,voltemos ao jogo,por uma PEQUENA interrumpição* no jogo._

_**Itachi:**__UAHSUAHSUHAS,HIDAN É UMA MULA!!!_

Locutor: Vamos com o Hino.

(vai ser brasileiro porque eu não sei mais hino nenhum auhsuahsua)

**Hidan: **Ouviram de uma p*** que o garfiel,pisou na lua,terra,plutão e marte...

**Pein:**_Hidan,canta direito._

_**Tobi:**__ que o sol era igual uma margarida!8D_

_**Itachi: **__Que a p*** era uma bichaaa!!!_

_**Kisame:**__Da samehada de braço forte!_

_**Zetsu:**__Escutamos gritos de fan-girls!_

_**Konan:...**__ó patria amada,idolatrada salve,salve *encara a Akatsuki*_

_**acaba o hino****_

Konan:Querem me fazer passar mais vergonhas?

_Deidara:Oque?Eu já explodi o telão,mais do que isso não dá!_

_Tobi: Konan quer que você exploda as pessoas em volta._

_Konan: ¬¬_

_Sasori:eu nem cantei,não sô brasileiro. E isso é falta de respeito._

_Hidan:Hino serve pra nada._

_Tobi:Hidan,isso pode ter sido..._

_Itachi:Ofensivo ¬¬_

_Pein: O Hidan é ofensivo. ¬¬_

_**Juíz: FIIIII **__(uahsuahsuha,finge que é um apito)_

_**Itachi:**__FALTA?JÁ?_

_**Kakuzo:**__ O projeto de mula,esse apito era para começar o jogo._

_**Tobi:**__ UAHSUAHSA,ITACHI É UMA MULA!_

_**Zetsu:**__correção: PROJETO de mula_

_**Locutor: **__E ----- pegou na bola..._

_**Deidara: **__Pensei bobagem...auhsauh..._

_**Locutor:**__ Não!Olhe ali,foi na bola mesmo,FALTA._

_**Akatsuki:**__UHAUHUAHUSHASA..._

_**Locutor: **__O pagamento da falta! O outro time, esta totalmente viajado brincando de adedanha,o goleiro esta amarrando as chuteiras,enquanto o jogador vai marcar á falta,o suor esperançoso escorre no rosto de ---- e ele chuta a bola!!! TRAVE!! Ele ainda furou a bolaa!!_

_**Deidara:**__Qual das duas dessa vez?_

_**Locutor:**__As duas!!! 8D! *replay on*_

_Raplay: __O jogador dá uns passos para frente,escorrega na bola,ele cai,a bola vai na trave,enquanto o jogador ia voando pro Gol,só dá ele esta pendurado lá na gol,auhsuahs..._

_**Akatsuki:**__UAHSUAHSUAHS_

Enquanto estavam preocupados com á falta do jogador,o outro time faz um gol.

**Locutor: **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *engasga* OOOOL!!!!!!!

**Jogador comemora dando tiros **_(Viram isso no fantastico?)_

_**Hidan:**__ NÃO É ASSIM NÃO!! *pega a foice* É ASSIM Ô..._

_Hidan levanta mas Itachi segura ele._

_**Itachi:**__PESTE,PARA LOGO COM ISSO!_

Juíz:TEMPO!

_**Konan:**__Ainda bem...¬¬_

_**Pein:**__Estou precisando rever quem vai mesmo participar da Akatsuki...Não passou nem meio tempo de jogo..._

_**Tobi:**__ Tobi querer cachorro-quente (?) *-*_

_**Kakuzo:**__Compra com seu dinheiro.¬¬_

Mundo:Ó.Ó

_**Kakuzo:**__Aqui esta entãaao...¬¬_

Tobi: *O*

_**Pessoas atras de Pein:**__Nem percebem que o "tempo" foi para eles,kkk..._

Pein: ¬¬

**Locutor: GOOOOL!!!**

_**Hidan:**__Oras,não era tempo?_

Plateia começa a rirLocutor:GOOOL DO TIME ------!!! E AS PESSOAS VÃO AO PALAVRÃO!

(Lê-se , E HIDAN VAI AO PALAVRÃO)

_**Hidan:**_

* * *

_**Todos: **__o.O_

_**Tobi:**__Gente!Orochimaru tah aki,eu sem querer deixei cair o cachorro-quente nele e ele pensou bobagem,esta atras de mim T.T_

_**Pein:**__Quem?_

_**Kakuzo:**__Meu dinheiro..._

_**Sasori:**__Mentes impuras..._

_**Konan:**__Vamos dar o pé._

Tobi –começa a cortar o pé

_**Todos: ¬¬**_

_**Tobi:**__Não é para dar o pé para ninguém? o.O_

Mundo:KKKKKK

_**Itachi: **__Vamos logo,nem quero ver o final desse jogo..._

_**Hidan:**__Foi a mesma p*** de sempre ¬¬_

_**Konan:**__Hidan,já acabou ¬¬_

_**Tobi: **__Amanha vamos acampar?_

_**Akatsuki:**_

_**Oro-uke (**__afêee): Posso ir com vocês?*-*_

_*vazam da li*_


End file.
